Twlighted Songs
by KKDDXX
Summary: Songs converted into Twilight versions of themselves.
1. Hot n' Cold

~~~~ The Voting At The End Of New Moon ~~~~

Bella; OK peeps, Before we start the vote I just want to tell you all something I realized on the way back from Volterra.

Emmett; NOOOOOOOOO NOT ANOTHER BELLA SPEECH

Bella; No, its not a speech its a MUSICAL speech.

Everybody; Why Musical?

Bella; Because, I couldnt get the right words in a Bella speech OK?

Everybody; Ahhhh, we see now.

* Katy Perry ~ Hot and Cold Karaoke Version Starts Playing*

Bella;Edward changed his mind

Like Alice changed clothes

Yeah Rosalie acts like a bitch

I would know

And Edward reads what ya think

He always speaks old fashionedly

I should know that your too good for me

Cause Jacobs hot and your cold

you said yes you said no

Jaspers mood goes up when your down

You think I'm wrong and your right

Jacobs black and your white

Jasper fights we brake up

You kiss I make up

(You) You said you really didnt want to stay

(But You) But you really dont wanna go

Jacobs hot and your cold

You said yes you said no

You said you were in then you walked out

When your mood goes up Jaspers goes down

Rosalie and Jasper seem just like twins

So it seems

You have so much energy and I'm a dead baterry

Now I laugh at nothing

Now I realize your dead boring

Shoulda known when I found out you dont even change

Jacobs hot and your cold

You said yes you said no

You said you were in then you walked out

When your moods up Jaspers goes down

You think I'm wrong and your right

Jacobs black and your white

Jasper fights we brake up

You kiss I make up

(You) You really didnt wanna stay

(But You) But you didnt really wanna go

Jacobs hot and your cold

You said yes you said no

You said you were in then you walked out

When your moods up Jaspers goes down

Someone call Carlisle

You got a case of a love bipolar

Like I'm stuck on a roller coaster

When im really having a piggy-back ride

Edward changes his mind

Like Alice changes clothes

Cause Jacobs hot and your cold

You said yes you said no

You said you were in then you walked out

When your moods up Jaspers goes down

(Well Guess What)

Your wrong and I'm right

Jacobs black and your white

Jasper fights we brake up

You kiss I make up

Jacobs hot and your cold

You said yes you said no

You said you were in then you walked out

When your moods up Jaspers goes down

Your wrong and I'm right

Jacobs Black and your white

Jasper fights we brake up

You kiss I make up

(You) You said you really didnt want to stay

(But You) But you dont really wanna go

Jacobs hot and your cold

You siaid yes you said no

You said you were in and then you walked out

When your moods up Jaspers goes down

Edward; ... *Shocked Expression*

Emmett; WOO GO BELLA THAT SONG IS AWESOME!!! NUMBER ONE IN THE CHARTS ALREADY

Esme; Emmett, Dear, it hasnt been released yet darling.

Emmett; In the Emmett charts it has

Jasper; I think thats totally against my Emo-osity

Bella; Is that even a word?

Jasper; Yes ... In Jazz Land it is.

Rosalie; I'm soooooo proud to be a bitch

Alice; Do I really change clothes THAT quickly?

Bella; I'm afraid so.

Edward; ... IM NOT BORING *Storms Out*

Bella; OK time for the voting !!!!

**Review Please? **

**Oh. And thats why Edward went crazy when the voting went on. Not because Bella was gonna be a vampire. **


	2. Starstruck

~~~The Cullen House~~~~

Rosalie; *storms downstairs* I am outraged!

Jasper; Because, Bella has a middle shed?

Rosalie; NO!

Alice; Because, she dispisies human company?

Rosalie; NO!

Edward; Because she only breaths through her mouth so, there for her nose has no use?

Rosalie; NO!

Emmett; Because, in that film i seen yesterday ... Eclipse! Bella was in it and one of her eyebrows were higher than the other?

Rosalie; NO NO NO NO NO ITS NOT ABOUT BELLA!

Everybody; Well, what then?

*Sterling Knight - Starstruck plays*

Rosalie; Oh oh yeahhh Oh oh yeahhh Oh oh yeahhh Oh oh yeahhh Every girl every boy i wish they had my posters on their wall I wish they wanted my photographs autograps the minute I step out the door I would meet the applause Paparazzi hidin in the bushes tryin to make a doller They wanna be me when they see me they scream out loud And then their all starstruck I want the camera flashes and to be on the cover of magazines oh oh Because their all starstruck I have designer sunglasses stuck inside the body of a teen I drive fancy cars wishin I could go down hollywood boulevard And hear the crowd calling my name yeah Because their all starstruck They all better be prepared to be starstruck Oh yeah Im livin life perfect smile on my way to my limosine (i wish)  
I wish everywhere I was first in line like a V. I. P and I could hang out with celebrities And all the gorgeous boys would wanna date me cos if they dont Ill drink their blood they wanna be me when they see me they scream out loud Because their all starstruck I want the camera flashes and to be on the cover of magazines oh oh Because their all starstruck I have disigner sunglasses stuck inside the body of a teen I drive fancy cars wishin I could go down hollywood boulevard And hear the crowd calling my name yeah Because their all starstruck They all better be prepared to be starstruck As soon as I move their gonna talk about it x2 Cos Im on the A-List I cant beleive it I cant beleive it Whatever I do doesnt matter if its true Cos Im on the top pot and nothin can stop me nothin can stop me I want the camera flashes and to be on the cover of magazines oh oh Because their all starstruck I have disigner sunglasses stuck inside the body of a teen I drive fancy cars wishin I could go down hollywood boulevard And hear the crowd calling my name yeah Because their all starstruck They all better be prepared to be starstruck I want the camera flashes and to be on the cover of magazines oh oh Because their all starstruck I have disigner sunglasses stuck inside the body of a teen I drive fancy cars wishin I could go down hollywood boulevard And hear the crowd calling my name yeah Because their all starstruck They all better be prepared to be starstruck Oh yeah

Jasper; ... so?

Rosalie; I AM TOO PRETTY TO LIVE THIS LIFE FOREVER! I MUST BE DSCOVERED IN THIS LIFETIME

Everybody; *leaves Rosalie to rant* 


	3. California Guys

~~~~ When Bella Starts Forks High ~~~~

Bella; IT ISNT FAIR!

Mike; ... What are you on about dear?

Bella; I am the only new person ... I. Must. Escape. Their. Gaze.

Mike; Oh, on the contrary dear, Bella, I was new before you.

Bella; Were did you come from?

Mike; wellllll ...

*Katy Perry ~ California Girls Karaoke Version Starts playing*

Mike; I stayed in a place,  
and the grass was really greener,  
it was warm, wet and wild,  
there was always someone in the water,  
I always wished I could sip gin and juice, I always layed underneath the palm trees,  
I would brake my neck,  
tryna ge a litle sneak peak at the boys,  
I moved to Forks,  
but it doesnt come close to the golden coast,  
I wanna party with them,  
because, I fell in love, woah ohohohoh California guys their unforagettable,  
daisy dukes, mankinis so what?  
sunkissed skin so hot they'd melt my popsicle woah ohohoh California guys, their undeniable, they have fine fresh beers they have them on lock,  
West coast is the best I put my hands up Woah ohohohoh Ive never hada sex on the beach,  
I once wore stilletoes,  
I'd drive about in a jeep,  
listenin to snoop dog on some losers stereo,  
I moved to Forks, but it doesnt come close to the golden coast,  
I wanna party with them,  
because, I fell in love, woah ohohohoh California guys, their unforgettable,  
Daisy Dukes, manikins so what?  
sunkissed skin so hot they'd melt my popsicle,  
woah ohohohoh California guys, their undeniable,  
they have fine fresh beers they have them on lock,  
West coast was the best, I put my hands up,  
woah ohohohoh eric; Ok Mike turn it up is gonna gt heavy,  
wow wow west coast these sound like the guys i love the most once I see him I'll be like he's the one I would touch him kiss him squeeze his-  
mike; huh?  
eric; Mikes a freak he drives a jeep,  
I'm like tall the men on the beach i wanna play okay?  
just like i would do in L. A Venice Beach and Palm Spring, c'mon boys let's hang out because we are team Edward and love the fangs,  
cos I respect California!  
Mike; California guys their unforagettable,  
daisy dukes, mankinis so what?  
sunkissed skin so hot they'd melt my popsicle woah ohohoh California guys, their undeniable, they have fine fresh beers they have them on lock,  
West coast is the best I put my hands up Woah ohohohoh!  
*Katy Perry ~ California Gurls Karaoke Version Ends*

Everybody; *Backing away*

Bella; Your ... gay?

Mike; Yeah?

Jessica; But you like Bella?

Mike; Yes, Bella looks like a man?

Bella; *Runs away crying*

Angela; Eric! WTF! what were you thinking! you are not turning gay! No more Team Edward posters for you!

~ Review xx?  



End file.
